


dreams come true

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Main DoTae, Married Couple, Mild breeding kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic JohnDoTae, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Side KunTen, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, femct, side wooil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: doyoung and taeyong want a baby - and they'll need to enlist a little help to make that happen.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> hi all !!! so this is my first femct fic & i am very excited to be sharing it !! 
> 
> ⚠ couple of notes ⚠  
> -please heed the tags ! i will update them as necessary !!  
> -this is a big gay fic, but there **will** be brief f/m sexual relations later on.  
> -this fic will have trans characters.
> 
> i think that's all!! anyway, i hope you enjoy!!~ 🥰💕

“Doie! Slow down! You know I can’t move that fast in these shoes!” 

Taeyong huffed as she struggled to keep pace with her other half, who was speed-walking down the hospital hallway.

“202… 203…” Doyoung mumbled the room numbers of the doors as she passed them before finally stopping at 205. She pivoted on her heels and sighed as she waited for Taeyong to catch up. “Why did you wear them then?”

“You said I should look nice!” Taeyong whined, visibly uncomfortable in the strappy, 5-inch heels she had just jogged in.

“I meant leave the Converse at home for once, honey,” Doyoung said. She stepped back to examine the other’s outfit. She hadn’t really had the chance yet, having left work to quickly pick her up from home after getting word that their close friend had finally - after nearly fourteen hours of labor - given birth. “You look like you’re ready for a hot date, not the maternity ward.”

Taeyong pouted as she smoothed out her dainty, floral dress.

“Well, then I guess that means you ought to take me out to that swanky new French place downtown later,” she countered.

Doyoung’s pursed lips softened as she lovingly tucked away the stray wisps of blonde hair around Taeyong’s face. Even after all these years, she couldn’t help but melt at how gorgeous her wife was.

“We’ll see,” she chuckled. “You have the gift and everything, right?”

“One cozy lamb baby gift bundle courtesy of Pottery Barn.” Taeyong held up a striped white and pastel yellow gift bag in front of her chest. “Wrapped and ready to go.”

“Perfect,” Doyoung smiled and put her hand on the door knob. “Are you ready to go in?”

Taeyong bounced on her heels excitedly. 

“So ready! I want to see the baby so badly!” She squealed.

“Okay, okay, but shh - they’re only a few hours old still. They might be resting.”

Taeyong mimed zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key before giving the other an understanding thumbs up. Doyoung chuckled softly and nodded, twisting the knob and slowly opening the hospital room door. 

“Hi Jungwoo,” Doyoung called quietly as she poked her head inside. Taeyong squeezed in beside her.

Their friend was sitting up in her hospital bed, long legs criss-crossed beneath her. She was still in a hospital gown that stretched over her round belly, which looked to have deflated slightly since her labor. Her thick blonde hair was gathered up into a messy ponytail on top of her head with a pale purple scrunchie. 

Even after an exhausting labor, her bright eyes lit up as they entered the room.

“Oh Em Gee! Doyoung! Taeyong! You’re here!” Jungwoo whisper-screamed in excitement. “Come in, come in!”

She waved them into the room and Doyoung and Taeyong scurried inside, closing the door behind them. They shuffled over quickly, both eager to get a glimpse of the little wonder that she just brought into the world.

“Where are they?” Taeyong asked, her big eyes growing nervous as she glanced around for the baby. “Is everything ok?”

“Over here,” Taeil, Jungwoo’s partner, sang from the corner of the room. Her petite frame was huddled over a small changing table. “Just a moment while I clean him up.”

Doyoung shot her wife a quick look, just a gentle reminder to not frown too much as they waited a few more minutes.

“Goodness, look at you,” Doyoung fawned as she strolled closer to their friend’s bedside. “You’re still glowing!”

It was true, she looked as gorgeous as ever - her cheeks were still pink and flushed, her eyes glittering with excitement, and the wide smile spread across her lips looked positively immovable.

“I know, right? Only my Woo,” Taeil said as she finally spun around. “She looked so pretty, even when giving birth.”

Jungwoo snorted and rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop.”

“What? I’m serious!” Taeil smiled. “Even our little bub turned out extra precious because of your genes.”

“Yeah, I guess I cooked him for just long enough,” Jungwoo giggled, patting her tummy.

“Yes, baby, you did.” Taeil shuffled slowly over to settle beside Jungwoo on the bed. All eyes fell to the little bundle of ultra-soft cloth in her arms. “And now he’s ready to meet Auntie Do and Auntie Yong.”

“Oh my god, look,” Taeyong gasped as she reached for Doyoung’s hand, clutching it tightly against her chest. “He’s really here!”

Taeyong had been one of the first to find out that Jungwoo was pregnant, the new mother having told her over a cup of herbal tea in the teacher’s lounge at work the morning that she had taken an at-home test. Jungwoo knew she should wait but she was just too excited and had to tell  _ someone _ \- and Taeyong couldn’t be happier for her and Taeil. 

She and Doyoung had excitedly cheered them on through the duration of Jungwoo’s pregnancy. They had helped throw a baby shower for the mothers-to-be; bought dozens of adorable onesies and booties and caps at every shop because they just couldn’t resist; and they had even each taken a turn accompanying Jungwoo to a couple of birthing classes that Taeil couldn’t attend because of work. 

Now, after a long ten months, they were nothing short of ecstatic.

“Here and as perfect as can be,” Jungwoo sighed, hand reaching up from her lap to cradle the baby’s head. “He hasn’t even cried very much!”

She stroked her thumb over the silky black hair, gazing at him with pure love as he fussed lightly, eyes closed and little arms wriggling out of his hospital-issue blanket. 

“So adorable,” Doyoung cooed. “What’s his name?”

“We… haven’t quite settled on one yet,” Jungwoo announced shyly. “For now, he’s just our little Moon.”

“I’m sure whatever you land on will be perfect,” Doyoung smiled.

“Can I… Can I hold him?” 

Taeyong’s voice was timid but hopeful as she asked, eyes wide and pleading. Doyoung wasn’t surprised, not with the way she had been squeezing her hand so tightly since she laid eyes on the newborn.

Taeil beamed. “Of course!” 

Taeyong chewed her lip and finally released her grip on Doyoung’s hand before opening her arms. Taeil carefully laid the infant into her hold before taking her place beside Jungwoo again, wrapping an arm around her wife and resting her head on her shoulder.

It was quiet as the four of them admired the newest addition to their world. He was soft and content, his delicate form swaddled up. His tiny lips parted, tongue peeking out just a touch. 

Doyoung wrapped her arm around her wife, resting her chin on her shoulder. They had been so excited for the arrival of the bub that seeing him now in Taeyong’s arms almost felt surreal. 

Taeyong lifted her gaze and found Doyoung’s. Her eyes were wide, lower lip jutting out slightly - and Doyoung knew exactly what she wanted to say without the need for words.

Doyoung smiled and held out her finger, letting the baby wrap its tiny hand around it. 

“We’ll talk about it later,” she whispered. “I promise.”

///

“I want one.”

“Want what?”

“A baby, Doyoung,” Taeyong clarified as she scooped the last bite of creme brulee from the ramekin on the table between them. “You promised we would talk about it ‘later’ and, well, it’s currently later.”

Doyoung wasn’t surprised by her straightforwardness. After all, it was essentially how she had proposed nearly seven years ago, too. 

Still, she reached for her glass of dark red wine, lifting it to her lips and draining it of its contents while she collected her thoughts. They had been volleying the idea back and forth for some time now. Doyoung wanted to make sure they were secure enough financially - that they were ready for such a big next step in their lives.

And frankly… they were. 

They had come a long since the days when they were first in love, back in high school, when they would lie in the grass behind Taeyong's childhood home and dream about what their future family might be like. Now, they had grown. Doyoung was very comfortable these days as part-owner of a tea shop in town and Taeyong had been a well-loved first grade teacher at the local primary school for almost a decade now. They had matured - they had stability in their lives. They were probably as ready as they would ever be for such a big step in their lives.

“You think it’s time?”

“I do. I really do.” Taeyong’s small hand slid across the ivory linen of the tablecloth, curling around Doyoung’s. “There’s nothing else I want more.”

Doyoung smiled and rotated her palm, thumb brushing over the thin, gold band on the other’s finger. 

“Then I’m ready to take that next step with you, too.”

///

“O-oh my god,” Doyoung gasped. “Fuck, you’re so  _ deep _ .”

They barely made it through the front door of their townhouse before Taeyong was unbuttoning her wife’s cigarette-cut trousers and slipping her nimble fingers into her panties. It was a quick stumble up the stairs to their third-story bedroom where they slowed things down - so slow that they had totally lost track of how long they’d been making love at this point.

It wasn’t the first time for that - and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Taeyong sucked her lower lip between her teeth, grinding her hips slowly. She loved watching Doyoung’s dark eyes roll back in her head at how good the strap was - after all these years, Taeyong’s stroke game had definitely reached top-tier. 

“It’s s-so good,” Doyoung moaned. “You’re so good, baby.”

Taeyong buried her lips against her neck, mouth grazing over her sterling silver necklace. It had been an anniversary gift after a year of dating, and Doyoung almost never took it off. It looked even more beautiful draped over her flushed chest, the chain pooling elegantly in the hollows of her collarbones.

To Taeyong, Doyoung was perfect. She was gorgeous - absolutely beautiful and stunning from head to toe. But she was also intelligent, caring, funny, sweet, wise, warm-hearted, and so much more. She had everything that Taeyong wished she could see in their future children someday - everything good and wonderful she wished they could pass on to a new generation.

She moved her hips back, slipping the dildo out of Doyoung.

“Wanna put a baby in you so bad,” Taeyong whined, rocking her hips and sliding the slick length up and down against the other’s clit. “Wanna knock up my pretty Doyoungie with a precious little baby that’s all our own.”

“Please,” Doyoung whimpered, legs shaking at the direct contact to the sensitive bundle of nerves. She couldn’t take it anymore, reaching down to push the silicone cock back into her hole. “Please,  _ please _ put a fucking baby in me, Yongie.”

Taeyong spurned her hips back into action again, driving more roughly into Doyoung. She dragged moan after moan from her lips.

“Fuck, I— I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung nodded, her hands sliding down Taeyong’s back and past the leather straps of her harness, gripping at her wife’s tiny ass. “Go faster, baby.”

Taeyong left one last kiss against Doyoung’s clavicle before pushing her hand into the mattress and forcing herself up. Her other hand reached down between their warm bodies where her thumb pressed and massaged against Doyoung’s clit. She picked up the pace, letting Doyoung squeeze her knees tighter around her waist as she breathed out a string of heavenly obscenities. 

“Ah!  _ Ah! _ ” Doyoung squeaked, head thrown back into the pillow. 

Taeyong adored the look of pleasure as the younger chewed her bottom lip, letting another orgasm wash over her. It was already the third or fourth of the night - they had lost track somewhere along the line. 

She kept going, only slowing when Doyoung’s limbs went lax and slid off Taeyong’s skin and onto the mattress as she mumbled some dazed praises.

Taeyong giggled as she fiddled with the harness, loosening the buckle over her hip before slipping the dildo out of Doyoung’s pink, dripping hole. She shoved off the strap-on, chucking the whole contraption over the side of the bed where it landed with a clunk against the hardwood.

Doyoung was too blissed out to care. She only wanted to lie back and let the ceiling fan overhead blast her sweltering body with cool air. Taeyong flopped back onto the bed beside her.

“Wow, that was good,” Doyoung sighed finally, the back of her palm swiping over her damp forehead. “Swear I saw through space and time for a second…”

“Good,” Taeyong smiled. “What time is it, anyway?”

“God, I have no idea,” Doyoung hummed sleepily. She reached blindly toward the nightstand for her phone, raising it up only to blink at the uncomfortably bright screen. “It’s after midnight.”

“Ooph. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday.”

“Yeah…So we have the whole day to start examining our options for starting a family.”

“Really?!” Taeyong gasped, rolling onto her side toward her. “You mean it? We’re gonna start looking into it?”

Doyoung giggled and twisted to face her too, smiling that wide, gummy smile that her wife loved so much.

“Well, seeing as you can’t  _ actually  _ pump a baby into me, I think we better.”

Taeyong surged forward, capturing Doyoung’s thick lips with her own and tangling her fingers in her long, black hair. 

“Oh, Doie, I love you so much,” Taeyong managed to say between kisses. “This is so exciting! I love you! I love you!”

Her hands wandered all over Doyoung, feeling every part of her body.

“I love you, too, Yongie,” Doyoung chuckled beneath the flurry of kisses. “But if we don’t stop now, we’ll end up fucking until the sun comes up.”

“Don’t care,” Taeyong murmured dismissively against her cheek, fingers rolling over the other’s nipples. 

“Well, I do,” Doyoung huffed playfully. She grabbed at Taeyong’s hands and pulled them away before rolling her over and pinning her against the bed. “I was going to make you breakfast in the morning, honey.”

“But I want you  _ now _ ,” Taeyong whined as she wiggled and squirmed beneath her. 

The pout of Taeyong’s lips was nearly impossible to resist, especially when coupled with her massive, pleading eyes, and the way she was bucking her hips up and rubbing her wetness temptingly against Doyoung’s thigh. And god, she was so beautiful, blonde hair all tousled and messy; cheeks pink and warm; cute, little tits just begging to be licked and sucked -  _ again _ . 

“Fine. God, I can’t say no to you,” Doyoung relented, leaning down to catch Taeyong’s lips, kissing her until she could feel the corners of her mouth turn up. “And then we  _ have  _ to get showered and go to bed, okay?”

Taeyong bit her lip and nodded excitedly before watching Doyoung begin to kiss her way down her chest and past her navel. 

Another hour later, about four dozen kisses in the shower, and two pairs of matching pajama shorts later, Doyoung and Taeyong were finally climbing back into their bed. 

“So, what kind of baby do you think we’ll have?” Taeyong asked as she climbed across the mattress to fluff up her pillows.

Doyoung puffed out a laugh, pulling down the comforter.

“You might be putting the cart before the horse,” she chuckled. “We don’t even know how we want to do this yet.”

“I know, I know,” Taeyong hummed as she shimmied beneath the soft, cotton sheets. She turned on her side, snuggling into her pillow as she watched the other settle in beside her. “But… indulge me? Just a little, Doie?”

Doyoung smiled as she mirrored her wife, tucking her hands between her cheek and the pillow.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I guess… as long as we love them and they love us, then that’s all that matters.”

“Well,  _ I  _ think I want an adorable little baby boy for sure, just like Jungwoo and Taeil,” Taeyong said dreamily. 

Doyoung giggled. “That’s only because we just saw them today.”

Taeyong nodded sleepily against her pillow. Of course, that was the reason. She was just a sucker for any cute, tiny, squishy thing. If they had seen a baby Chow Chow today, she would probably be asking for one of those, too.

Doyoung reached across, grasping Taeyong’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. 

“Well, I don’t care what we have. As long as I get to raise them with you, I’ll be happy.”

Taeyong beamed, eyes crinkling into small crescents. But her smile quickly dissolved behind a yawn that she tried desperately to stifle.

“Hey. We have a lot of things to consider and research, Yongie,” Doyoung cooed. “So we better get to sleep now, huh?”

Taeyong hummed and rotated onto her other side as Doyoung reached back to switch off the lamp on her bedside table. She curled up behind Taeyong, arm wrapping around tightly around her waist until she felt her wife’s hand on top of her own.

A warmth grew in Doyoung’s heart and spread throughout her chest. She leaned closer, tenderly kissing the nape of Taeyong’s neck.

“I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too, Doie,” Taeyong whispered. “I can’t wait to be a mommy with you.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much reading chapter 1 💖 !! please be sure to drop some kudos and a comment and let me know what you think !! 🥰✨
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
